


Rainy Day!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a cold, Rainy day and Rumple is getting bored, and when thiers a pretty girl in the castle that can be a big problem, but not if the pretty girl wants in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day!

A loud cursing could be heard in the castle, it was loud and yet it brought a soft smile to Belle's lips.

Looking up it from her current romance novel she discovered the reason for the Dark One's outburts of anger.

The pitter Patter of the rain hitting the roof was a very loud one, and Belle smiled even more.

She knew the Dark one was skilled in many things but controling the rain wasn't one of those things, and she knew very well that Rumple did not like to go outside when it was raining, he was to afraid his leather clothes would get ruined.

'what a drama king.' Belle thought quietly.

She decided to just sit back and let Rumple throw his one drama king show, and goes back to reading her book.

She felt as long as she had books to read there was no way she would ever be bored.

Soon Rumplestiltskin went quiet but continued to pace the house sulkingly.

Truthfully his sulking was kind of Hot in her opinion.

She felt a strange sensation between her legs as she read.

The combination of Steamy contents in her book and Rumple sulking and being irritable was one that was really putting Belle in a situation that she wasn't sure how to handle.

Just then a shadow fixed itself over her.

Smiling and trying to hide her problem she looked up and found Rumplestiltskin staring down at her.

"Rumple, what is it?" She asks softly rather confused.

"I'm bored!" he responded.

She looked down at her lap and wondered why he was telling her this.

"Is there something you want me to do for you Rumple?" She asked softa and curiously.

Rumple's eyes looks down at her in a nervous way as he stuttered.

"I want..." Rumple stated and then stopped.

"Yes Rumple?" Belle pushed.

"I want you to come to come entertain me!" Rumple finally mumbled.

Belle flushed wondering what he had in mind. 

"How?" she asked the situation between her legs becoming dire, she really needed to get to go fix her situation but here Rumple was asking her to entertain him instead.

"I want to have sex with you!" he finally admitted.

Belle's mouth fell wide open.

Of all the responses she had been expected that had not been even close to it.

She was nervous about doing it with him as she had only done it once before and it had been a horrible experince that had caused her nothing but pain and discomfort even hours after wards.

But her need was very pressing, and Rumple was wanting to have sex.

Finally she took a deep breath and set her book to the side and stood.

"Okay Rumple, If that is what you want, then that is what you will get." Belle responded.

She watched Rumple's eyes fly open in pure joy.

Then he gathered Belle into his arms and carried her bridal style from the library and into the nearest bedroom where he places her on the bed.

Belle lay there watching him.

Crawling onto the bed Rumple joined her.

Sitting over her he slowly captures her lips with his own.

Belle nearly gasped as she felt the jolt of electricy fly through her body.

But then his mouth was at the base of her neck where he bit down softly with his teeth just barely grazing her there.

Unbidden a moan escaped her lips.

She watched that impish grin appear on his face as his hands move to her dress.

Grinning devilishly he used magic to make both her dress and corset vanish so that her breasts were fully exposed.

Belle's heart was racing, she was full of nerves as Rumplestiltskin reared back and let his gaze travel up and down her naked body.

Feeling embarrassed Belle was about to try and cover herself again when Rumple finally whispers.

"You are stunningly, Beautiful beyond words can say." 

Blushing Belle looked at Rumple but noticed that he hadn't removed anything of his yet.

She reached up and places a hand to his chest and started trying to remove his shirt.

"I want to see you!" Belle whispers.

Secretly Belle had always dreamed of being with Rumple like this, although she had never told him this she was very very fond of Rumple and also rather attracted to him.

She felt Rumple stiffen for a moment but then standing up he stipped himself while she watched him.

She could tell he was feeling slightly uncomfortable with her eyes surveying him.

His body was badly scarred some testement to some terrible thing he had endured long ago.

But she didnt let her eyes linger on these instead she let her eyes travel back up to his eyes and she whispers 

"You are so Hot!"

Rumplestiltskin looked at her in shock but smiles anyways as he rejoins her on the bed now fully declothed.

His large warm hands come up and fondle her breasts gently kneading them gently as if mixing flour into dough.

Another soft moan leaves her lips at his touch.

Smiling his lips find hers again and they kiss long and deeply.

He did not remove his lips this time but continues to kiss her as his hands travel over the rest of her body.

Belle kisses him back for all she is worth as his hands soon find their way between her legs.

She feels him slowly insert one of his fingers into her.

Belle moans as he slowlys starts pounding the finger in and out of her quickly.

moan after moan continues to leave her lips as she starts to lift her hips to awkardly bump against his hand, loving the movement.

Then Rumple suddenly added a second finger into the mix and starts pumping that in and out of her too.

The sensations were really blowing Belle's mind as she started to whimper in pleasure as she felt herself wetter ad wetter by the minute.

Then without any warning from him he pulled his hand back and pushing her legs further apart, He pushes himself slowly into her.

Belle forgot all about being nervous and threw her head back as he slowly started to move.

His hands on both sides of her hips as he thrusted himself into her.

Belle moves her own hips in tune with his, meeting him thrust for thrust, neither one of them giving an inch.

And then Rumple's moans joined Belle's own.

Her pleasure was plain to be heard as her shrill shrieks and squeals filled the room, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck clinging to him for dear life as he finally spiraled out of control.

She was so close.

Her eyes met Rumple's and at the very moment thier eyes met, they each gave a final thrust and Belle came apart around him.

Rumple gave a few more small thrusts before shooting his cum inside her.

Exhausted Belle and Rumple both collapsed and lay still.

As tired as she was she snuggled close to Rumple's chest.

A slight smile formed on her face when she feels Rumple's arms close around her and he holds her close.

After a while Belle woke and found that Rumple was no longer in the bed with her and a new set of clothes where sitting on the table beside her.

Getting up she noted that she was a bit sore but not uncomfortably so.

Starving and curious as to where Rumple had disappeared off to she threw on her clothes and hurried downstairs to find Rumple and raid the fridge. 

Unsurprisingly she found Rumple at his spinning wheel and went to him, she gave him a gently kiss on the cheeks earning her a confused look from Rumple. 

"What was that for?" Rumple asked her softly. 

"That Rumple was for because sleeping with you had been amazing, I had no idea it could be like that!" she admitted softly. 

"Really but then why did you let me do it? " Rumple asked even more confused. 

"Oh Rumple it's because I trust you and Because for months now I have secretly been in love with you!" Belle admitted 

Hearing this confession Rumple pulled Belle into his arms and kissed her softly, "Belle forget all this being my maid stuff, I want you to be my life partner, Will...Will You marry me?" 

Kissing him back Belle smiles "Yes, Rumple love, I will, i'd like nothing better then to be your wife from now on!" 


End file.
